


Ecstasy in the Spaces Between

by Azrael



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Posessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain at dawn, silence, and Steve and Danny and sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy in the Spaces Between

**Author's Note:**

> I have this mental block that I can't write PWPs because no matter how hard I try my brain goes, "Yeah, yeah, that's hot, but WHY?!" So this is a writing exercise of sorts. It's a random interlude in my When Angels Sing Us Home 'verse because there was certainly a hell of a lot of angst and melodrama in that one so I figure that'll settle my mutinous brain and its need for character study and complexity of emotions. It worked. More or less. You all can be the judge.

Steve surfaced from sleep quickly, rising through the clinging tides of his dreamscape to emerge instantly awake and aware. As always he sent his senses out like feelers to assess his surroundings, a habit he was sure he’d never break entirely for the rest of his life, his hard won training too ingrained to release him entirely. He could hear the susurration of rain and wind sliding over and around the house as he blinked his eyes open to take in the dimensions of his bedroom. There were still more shadows than light, the storm clouds weakening the sun’s pre-dawn offensive on the day, but Steve could see the familiar outlines of well worn furniture even though the details were vague. His twanging nerves satisfied at the absence of threat, he turned his gaze and his focus to the body lying next to him.

The rain had started right before midnight, and the saturation of water in the air had turned their bedroom muggy and stifling. Steve had taken Danny lazily in complete darkness broken only by the occasional flash of lightning as the thunder had rolled overhead and Danny had moaned and begged for release in a voice made thick and velvet with need. Steve had been more than happy to oblige, the sweat rolling down his sides to mingle with Danny’s before soaking into sheets made damp by humidity and exertion. After, they had been too wrung out to do more than swipe lazily at stomachs and brows with handfuls of tissues filched from the box on the nightstand. They had both slid down into sleep naked and with the evidence of their indulgence drying from sticky to tight on their skin.

The memories made Steve smile as he looked at Danny sprawled face down on the bed. Danny habitually slept on his stomach, his left hand down against the line of his hip and his right dangling over the side of the bed, the edge of the mattress tucked into the hinge of his elbow. His right leg was bent and drawn up so the muscle of his thigh showed strong and defined and the tease of his shadowed cleft was on display. Steve loved to look at his partner at any time, but to watch him slumberous and safe first thing in the morning was Steve’s favorite stolen pleasure. Danny in motion was beautiful of course, but his swirling vortex of emotion and determination was how he preferred the world to see him. Danny lax and trusting and still was a gift, a privilege, kept only for Steve, and his possessive heart clenched with fierce pride at the evidence of his claim acknowledged and accepted.

Taking a few minutes in the morning to gloat over his lover was a cherished ritual for him, but it was usually just that; a few minutes. Today, with the unusually tenacious rain thwarting his plans for his first swim of the day, his indulgence quickly grew into hunger. Danny, normally so vibrant and golden, was limned in a silvery gray light turning him into a fey creature of shade and muted luminosity. He looked faintly unreal, a chiaroscuro made into flesh and temptation, as if a brush of Steve’s clumsy hand would make him dissolve into smoke and imagination. Steve wanted to take him close and quiet with only the sound of the gods’ sorrow as witness.

He slowly edged closer to Danny’s side, careful, careful, careful to keep him from waking, to keep him silent. He drew his fingers a few inches above the line of Danny’s spine, his brown and scarred soldier’s hand looking ugly and used against the unblemished canvas of broad, muscled back beneath it. Steve’s hand stopped to hover over the small of Danny’s back and he could see where the smears of come and lube glistened over the curves of Danny’s ass and down between his thighs. Steve knew that Danny’s body would have settled down from its peak of preparedness from last night, but the few hours of rest wouldn’t have tightened him up completely. If Steve were to simply plunge in now, he wouldn’t do any damage, but Danny would definitely feel it. He found he liked the idea of that and his lips curved into a wicked smile.

Decision made, Steve rolled quick as a snake strike to hold Danny’s body immobile with his own as his left hand held neck and head firmly to the pillow while his right clamped down over Danny’s lips. Danny came awake as if electrified, but the weight of Steve’s body prevented him from any great movement and his muffled cry of alarm was quickly stifled as Steve dug his fingertips into Danny’s chin and bent his dark head to breathe a single word into Danny’s ear.

“Hush.”

Danny’s whole being stilled and vibrated like a plucked violin string and Steve waited the endless second for him to make his decision. All at once, Danny settled liquid and loose under him and Steve could feel the joyous triumph crack through his chest like a whiplash. Once again, Danny gifted Steve with his willing submission and once again Steve thanked whatever gods or devils cared to listen for the honor.

Confident that Danny now understood the rules of this particular interlude; Steve withdrew from Danny’s mouth though he left his other hand heavy and hard on Danny’s neck. He lifted himself up to loom over Danny’s prone form, bringing his newly freed hand down to push Danny’s leg higher up the bed before using thumb and fingers to spread him wide enough to see his welcoming hole slick with Steve’s semen from a few hours earlier. He could feel the low growling heat of amorphous want sharpen and build into an inferno and so he lifted his hips into position and slowly, steadily drove himself into the glove of Danny’s body.

Steve could feel a measure of resistance, knew that Danny must be feeling every micron of him as if he were three times his actual size, but Danny made no sound except the slightest hitch of breath and a deepening of his panting inhalations. Danny was still flat on the mattress and Steve’s weight settled almost completely on him as he slid in to the root. Steve was careful to keep his chest off of Danny’s back, not wanting to inadvertently smother him. He rested his weight on the elbow of the hand still gripping Danny’s neck as his free hand clamped down on the join between the thigh and hip of Danny’s bent leg.

The position was such that Steve didn’t have the leverage to thrust deeply and so he rocked his hips instead, forcing his dick to press forward and back on Danny’s inner walls and delivering a rhythmic pulse to Danny’s prostate. There was little friction, but the pressure was so delicious that Steve didn’t miss it. Besides, the intimacy of being so far inside Danny while blanketing his entire pinned body with his own was heady enough that Steve knew his orgasm was a foregone conclusion.

They continued on like that, barely any movement except for heaving chests and the subtle flexing of Steve’s hips. Danny’s eyes were open, Steve could see the shine of washed out blue, but there was no higher awareness there. Danny’s gaze was stunned and hazy as if he couldn’t focus past the feeling of his own pleasure. His mouth was slack, a glimpse of shadowed red visible as a wet patch began to spread along the pillowcase. Danny’s left arm was still down by his hip, though the hand was fisted and trembling in the sheet. His right arm continued to dangle over the side of the bed, swaying slightly with the movement of their hips and Steve could feel a kind of madness take hold of him in the face of such total surrender from the man he needed to own with such obsession.

Steve could feel his almost silent breaths start to come faster as the rain continued to drum against the walls of the house. The silvered light wavering with the shadows of raindrops sliding like tears down the glass of the windowpanes painted the two of them as if they were a dream. Steve had the surreal sense that they inhabited a pocket of time that existed completely outside the boundaries of normal reality. There had never been anything but this storm, this room, and this man beneath him sobbing soundlessly in ecstasy.

The churn of his hips began to pick up speed as the fire in his blood began to leak out around the edges of his skin to run in rivulets of perspiration, making the slide of skin on skin even smoother. Steve could feel the muscles of his back and thighs start to tighten and his chest begin grow heavy and full with the threat of impending rapture. There were still no words spoken between them, but the gasps of labored breathing were hardly silent any longer. Danny was making a sound just on the edge of a whine as if every press of Steve into him was compressing air in the back of his throat to the point of pain. Finally, Steve couldn’t hold the words behind his teeth any longer and his hand clamped like a vise over Danny’s neck as his vow of silence was broken.

“Danny, God…”

At the sound of his name gasped into his ear in Steve’s graveled whisper, Danny’s single visible eye widened as his body jolted and his voice finally broke forth in a keening wail. Danny’s body clamped around Steve’s like the best kind of torture and Steve threw his head back and cried out as his blood finally boiled over and the pleasure sang through every nerve ending like the world was coming to an end. When the tidal wave had finally died down to a gentle lapping, Steve slumped down as if all the strength had drained from him. He was able to keep the weight of his upper body off to the side on his elbow but his hips and thighs were still keeping Danny pinned beneath him. As he bent his head to press a worshipful kiss to the top of Danny’s spine, Steve was slightly bemused to feel two tears escape the corners of his eyes and make their slow tracks down his face to drip and mingle with sweat on flushed, heaving skin.

Outside, the storm laughed in a rumble of thunder as the rain continued to wash the world clean and the leaden light of dawn harkened the start of a new day in paradise.


End file.
